The present invention relates to control systems and pertains particularly to means for optimizing the power requirements of a control system.
Space and weight considerations are at a premium aboard aircraft. This is particularly so for missiles and the like wherein it is desirable to minimize the size and power requirements of the control system components in order to maximize the payload of the airframe.
Considerable effort has gone into the optimization of power requirements for control systems of various airframes including rolling airframe missles. Most of such efforts however have focused upon such design parameters as wing hinge line, control gear ratios, and servo motor armature resistance and other similar parameters.
The present invention is based on the concept of utilizing the roll resonance phenomenon unique to rolling airframes to minimize torque requirements and thereby reduce power within the control system.